<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stars sing to me by florapaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696614">the stars sing to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/florapaw/pseuds/florapaw'>florapaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>and i'm using the among us brain rot to get me through it, please don't take this seriously it's writing practice, this is purely just shit posting but i write it as if it's serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/florapaw/pseuds/florapaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>b4llslapp knew his task, and he was determined to see it to the very end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the stars sing to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocklights/gifts">Clocklights</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_B4LLSLAPP3R420_Xx/gifts">xX_B4LLSLAPP3R420_Xx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU to the lovely people who allowed me to use their among us sonas in this little work of mine &lt;3 it means a lot that u gave me permission!</p><p>mikumiku is the only one thats mine! b4llslapp belongs to xX_B4LLSLAPP3R420_Xx, frogwa to reverieroswell, 11 pee to kyle, babs to katie and then finally, red and black to cayenne!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their mission had begun well enough, B4llslapp thought, his heavy feet trudging down the empty hallways. It was quiet, still – in the same way that it had always been in space. It had begun well, but whatever had been festering inside of him grew and grew until it was unbearable.</p><p>Babs was down the hall, the uncertain crewmate fumbling with the wiring system. Separating them from Mikumiku had been a chore in of itself, with the pink suited girl eager to follow her friend around like a dog as they continued their tasks. B4llslapp could hear the signature electronic pop music coming from the vent system. She always did play her music too loudly.</p><p>“Help?” B4llslapp offered as he approached, and the other turning to face him. Babs shuffled across, eyes flickering to the remaining unconnected wires. It was affirmation. B4llslapp stood next to the fellow crewmate. Their shoulders touched. Babs turned to face B4llslapp, eyebrows furrowed and mouth parted halfway through a question.</p><p>“Hey, B4llslapp-“</p><p>They cut themselves off with a tiny wince, eyes flashing to knife clutched in the others’ hand. Their deep blue eyes, wet and round with fear and apprehension, were trained on the knife. They could clearly see their reflection in the metal.</p><p>“You’re the Imposter. They warned us about this.”</p><p>Babs had to state the obvious. It was almost cute, how scared they seemed.</p><p>“I’m the Imposter,” he echoed, his sharp teeth stark against the dark look in his eyes.</p><p>And then the knife was in their head. B4llslapp barely looked back as he climbed into the vents.</p><p>It had been their captain who had found the body. Lord Supreme Commander Red, as he insisted on being called, and he slammed his fist firmly against the table in the cafeteria. Of course he had found the body, of <em>course</em> he had called a meeting.</p><p>11 pee had been the one who suggested throwing someone out of the airlock. Kill them immediately, he had said, and everyone else had agreed. B4llslapp nodded alongside the suggestion.</p><p>They couldn’t figure out who had killed Babs –</p><p>(B4llslapp had a hard time holding back his delight)</p><p>- and in the end, the collective had decided to skip throwing someone out at this point in time.</p><p>B4llslapp’s intention was to get 11 pee next (the only real one who seemed to be a genuine threat to his mission), however Frogwa had promptly linked his arm with B4llslapp’s as soon as the meeting was over. Frogwa was just the right height to press his head against B4llslapp’s shoulder, the obnoxious slippery when wet sign uncomfortably pressing against the side of his head. How did the sign even <em>sit</em> on top of Frogwa’s head like that?</p><p>“I think we two best stick together,” Frogwa announced, his voice drawling and light. B4llslapp looked around, desperate to palm the other boy off on someone else, but everyone had already left, a new sort of determination around each of them.</p><p>B4llslapp held back the urge to clock the other over the head. It was too soon for that.</p><p>“Alright,” came the reply, unflinching and firmly unemotional. Frogwa could barely contain his glee, a smile breaking out wildly, his freckled nose crinkling. B4llslapp hated it. “Where should we go first?”</p><p>Frogwa’s expression fell momentarily. He fished out his list of tasks. Scribbled alongside tiny doodles of frogs was the word <em>chart course</em>.</p><p>“We have to go to Navigation!”</p><p>The boy walked a little ahead, scuffed green suit near blinding B4llslapp as the overhead lights bounced off the sheer metal. The washed colour had done nothing to dull the sharp light that it intended to fix. B4llslapp would have to take that up with whoever was in charge of the suits if he made it out alive.</p><p>Stomach churning, B4llslapp took a step closer to Frogwa. The other seemed to notice, and shook his head quickly. His light, fluffy hair bounced with each movement, yet the sign on top of his head stayed unnaturally still.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, don’t worry B4llslapp! I’m almost done with this here task, then we can do one of yours.”</p><p>“What if I do one of mine now?”</p><p>“You have to do something in Navigation too?”</p><p>B4llslapp’s hands clasped around either side of Frogwa’s head, and he could feel Frogwa’s apprehension from where he stood behind him. Frogwa laughed. It was clipped and nervous.</p><p>“C’mon man, ain’t touching me like this skipping a couple bases? At least take me to dinner first.”</p><p>He knew. Frogwa knew and he was stalling. B4llslapp had to act quick before Frogwa yelled out or someone walked by. His hands grew firmer on either side of Frogwa’s head and jerked to the side, and the boy was dead.</p><p>“Yeehaw, buckaroo,” B4llslapp mumbled and turned to where Lord Supreme Commander Red stood in the doorway. The captain stared, dumbfounded, at the lifeless body of his fellow crewmate. The recent kill prevented B4llslapp from reacting, but it seemed like the captain was as incompetent as always.</p><p>“You killed him,” the captain said.</p><p>B4llslapp didn’t answer. He didn’t have anything to say.</p><p>Lord Supreme Commander Red scoffed. The crown he wore reflected light much like Frogwa’s suit had. It made B4llslapp sick.</p><p>“You were always sus. We should have guessed it was you.”</p><p>And then B4llslapp called an emergency meeting. Everyone stared expectantly.</p><p>“I saw Commander Red vent.”</p><p>The captain’s eyes widened. He spluttered unintelligently for a moment, struggling to find his bearing. Had he not expected this to happen?</p><p>“Out the airlock you go bastard,” 11 pee said in response. “You killed Frog.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me, I swear!” The captain was struggling, pointing an accusatory finger to B4llslapp. “I watched him kill Frogwa with my own two eyes! If you throw me out, you’re letting a murderer go free!”</p><p>B4llslapp merely shook his head. “I saw Commander Red vent. I don’t know where Frogwa’s body is – it just seems like a shame that we hadn’t caught on earlier.”</p><p>Black, from where she stood, crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s terrible that the blame is currently on our own captain, but this seems to be a reasonable enough accusation that I’m willing to risk.”</p><p>Mikumiku nodded in agreement, and 11 pee leaned forward and grinned. “I’m willing to risk it too.”</p><p>The two girls stood motionlessly at the table while 11 pee reached forward and grasped the captain’s arm in his hands, jerking him away from the group. B4llslapp followed suit and took the other arm, and together the two began to haul him away from the table.</p><p>“But I can't be the murderer! The sexy guy is never the murderer!” Lord Supreme Commander Red was practically <em>pleading</em> by now, and it was like music to B4llslapp’s ears. “It’s not <em>me</em>! You’re going to be sorry!”</p><p>11 pee used his free hand to sharply ruffle the captain’s hair while B4llslapp began to open the airlock. The captain’s helmet was left in the cafeteria to make death swifter, easier. “Looks like this is the end of the line for you! You always were such a crap captain.”</p><p>The captain looked fearfully up to 11 pee, who stared down wickedly. 11 pee’s tongue swiped over his sharp teeth like a deranged animal. The shadows made him demonic. It’s a wonder why he wasn’t the Imposter.</p><p>“You’re going to regret this,” the captain said, low, defeated. Tenacity had never been his strong suit. “I hope you all rot in hell.”</p><p>B4llslapp had finished unlocking the airlock. 11 pee was close to the captain’s face, snarling and baring his teeth.</p><p>“Atone, Red.”</p><p>11 pee, foot on the captain’s chest, kicked him forward, and Lord Supreme Commander Red teetered over the side of the ship. He fell backward into the vast deep. The ship moved on without him until they couldn’t see him any longer.</p><p>They all sat in silence in the cafeteria for a while longer. Mikumiku’s muffled music played softly in the background. The faint <em>o-o-oa-oa aa </em>was too comical in this situation for B4llslapp to find fault with.</p><p>“I think that’s enough being sad,” 11 pee finally said, after god knows how long. B4llslapp stood immediately. The itch needed to be scratched.</p><p>“I have to clean the O2 filter,” Mikumiku added, taking a few steps in the direction of the O2 room.</p><p>Black shrugged. “I’ll walk you there. I have to go that way too.”</p><p>The girls left, with Mikumiku obviously trying to brighten the mood, as she began talked animatedly to the girl next to her as they walked side by side.</p><p>B4llslapp headed in the opposite direction, with 11 pee watching him leave closely. “Where are you going?” 11 pee asked.</p><p>“Medbay.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for 11 pee’s answer, and maybe that would cast suspicion on him, but he kept walking regardless. He had never been talkative, not in all his years of knowing the rest of the crew. It wasn’t out of the ordinary and he needed to get to a vent.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to find Mikumiku. Alone, she always played her music louder. All B4llslapp had to do was follow the sound of her music. She was still in O2, lazily completing her assigned task as she paused occasionally to swing her hips in time with her music. B4llslapp stared from where he was in the vent, watching her with close regard.</p><p>Her back was turned and her music too loud. The sound of the vent lifting and opening was drowned out by the rhythm of her music. Mikumiku’s back was still toward him. B4llslapp took a step forward, and then another…</p><p>Mikumiku stopped with a gurgling gasp as blood filled her throat, and her wide eyes met B4llslapp’s while she grasped uselessly at the knife lodged in her neck. She struggled for a bit, a bloodied hand meeting with a wall and dripping blood to the floor, before she finally fell to her knees and slumped over.</p><p>B4llslapp crouched down to pull the knife from her throat when Black stepped into the light. Her expression was horrified; her eyes looked between the dead body of Mikumiku to the bloodied body of B4llslapp. She, unlike the captain, had enough resolve to leave the room and head for the cafeteria.</p><p>To call an emergency meeting.</p><p>The girl’s brown hair streamed behind her as she ran for dear life towards the button. B4llslapp was faster. The hunger was too great to bear.</p><p>He slammed into Black’s body and she fell with a groan to the floor. B4llslapp’s speed was still too great, and in no time he had her pinned to the ground, the knife aimed above her head.</p><p>“You’re a monster,” she spat, breathless, disturbed. Mikumiku’s blood was still on the knife. It dribbled onto Black’s forehead.</p><p>“I’ve won,” B4llslapp sneered from above. “It’s just you and 11 pee left. You’re about to die. Any last words?”</p><p>Black stared defiantly, and with no words from her, B4llslapp jutted his hand downward. Perhaps she had been expecting it, or perhaps she had simply been running on adrenaline, but Black managed to dodge his strike. With all her strength, she pushed him off and rolled onto her stomach, where she then stood and took off again.</p><p>It took B4llslapp a moment to respond, having been stunned by her escape, but he was hot on her trail.</p><p>“<em>11 pee!</em>” He heard her wail through the hallways, desperately trying to find the remaining crewmate, and stupidly running through the entire cafeteria.</p><p>B4llslapp followed the sound of her pitiful sobbing into the reactor, where she had met with 11 pee. Black, now backed up by the other crewmate, turned to face B4llslapp, face red and tears streaming down her face.</p><p>He paused at the entrance to the reactor, two against one, and waited for their response. 11 pee seemed more amused than horrified. Though, really, he hadn’t expected anything less.</p><p>“What will you do now?” Black asked tearfully, reaching out and grabbing onto 11 pee’s arm.</p><p>“Kill you, of course.”</p><p>B4llslapp’s mouth parted, and his sharp tongue pierced Black’s head. She fell forward. Blood pooled where she had been impaled, and B4llslapp felt content.</p><p>11 pee looked cautiously to Black’s dead body and then grinned. “You gonna use that funky tongue on me too?”</p><p>He took a step inside, his sharp white teeth snapping together menacingly. His hunger was immense. It seemed that Black’s death didn’t satisfy it at all.</p><p>“No, 11 pee. I won’t.”</p><p>11 pee frowned, and then shrugged. “Picked us off one by one, huh? I’m flattered you left me for last. Gods can’t die, but if they had to I guess it makes sense that they go last.”</p><p>Much like with Frogwa, B4llslapp grasped 11 pee’s head, although this time softer – gentle, almost. “I am going to kill you.”</p><p>“Do it. Kill me. Live with it,” 11 pee answered, resigned and clearly ready. “You’ve won, B4llslapp. Tell them you won.”</p><p>His neck snapped, clean to the side. B4llslapp’s sharp nails pierced 11 pee’s flesh, and his sharp teeth bit down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>